


Oh, oh, i'm falling (so I'm taking my time on my ride)

by movingforthesakeofmotion



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, tumblr prompt that i'm finally doing after a month I'M SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movingforthesakeofmotion/pseuds/movingforthesakeofmotion
Summary: Trini hadn’t really noticed it at first, had ignored Zack’s teasing about Kimberly’s overprotectiveness with a roll of her eyes because she hadn’t really thought Kimberly was being overprotective.But then Jason and Billy had also mentioned that Kimberly was kind of hovering over Trini a lot now, and Trini had slowly begun to realize just how much Kimberly was clinging to her.Ever since they’d had a close call a few weeks ago fighting some left over Putties from Rita’s first attack, Kimberly had been by her side 24/7, even sneaking into Trini’s house to sleep by her side every night since the attack to keep an eye on her.Of course, Trini’s chalked it down to the fact that she had almost died during the attack. One of the Putties had gotten a knock in on her, and Trini had been so dazed, she hadn’t realized the Putty hovering above her, his foot inches away from crushing her face in until she’d heard Kimberly scream her name and a flash of pink had barreled into the Putty, knocking it down with such brute force, it exploded on impact.AKA Kimberly gets a little too protective after a close call during a mission.a prompt I got on tumblr! dis one is for you!





	Oh, oh, i'm falling (so I'm taking my time on my ride)

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'Ride' by Twenty One Pilots.
> 
> comments are appreciated! this was a prompt I got on tumblr! sorry for taking so long to write this, but I've got an AU fic that needs a lot of my attention haha

“Kim? You can let go now.”

Kimberly grumbles, tightens her arm around Trini’s waist and pulls her impossibly closer as Trini chuckles lightly and grips the arms wrapped around her waist.

“Kim, come on…”

Kimberly lets out a deep breath, feels Trini shudder as he her breath hits the back of her head and ruffles her hair as she leans in close to her ear.

“Are you sure?” She whispers, causing another shudder to explode up Trini’s spine as she nods once.

“Yeah, I’m good.”

Kimberly steps back, finally relinquishes her hold on the young brunette as Trini lets out a shaky exhale and shakes her head with a chuckle.

It is starting to get a little ridiculous.

Trini hadn’t really noticed it at first, had ignored Zack’s teasing about Kimberly’s overprotectiveness with a roll of her eyes because she hadn’t really thought Kimberly was being overprotective.

But then Jason and Billy had also mentioned that Kimberly was kind of hovering over Trini a lot now, and Trini had slowly begun to realize just how much Kimberly was clinging to her. 

Ever since they’d had a close call a few weeks ago fighting some left over Putties from Rita’s first attack, Kimberly had been by her side 24/7, even sneaking into Trini’s house to sleep by her side every night since the attack to keep an eye on her. 

Of course, Trini’s chalked it down to the fact that she had almost died during the attack. One of the Putties had gotten a knock in on her, and Trini had been so dazed, she hadn’t realized the Putty hovering above her, his foot inches away from crushing her face in until she’d heard Kimberly scream her name and a flash of pink had barreled into the Putty, knocking it down with such brute force, it exploded on impact. 

Alpha 5 had diagnosed her with a concussion once the battle was over, and Kimberly had literally not moved an inch from her side for two whole days. 

That had been understandable. Trini was Kimberly’s best friend, and she wanted to make sure her best friend was okay while she healed from her injuries.

But it’s been three weeks now, and Trini’s well beyond healed from the attack, but Kimberly is still constantly by her side. Just yesterday, she almost ripped Zack’s hair out for hitting Trini a little too hard during training, much to the amusement of Jason and the complete shock of Billy and Trini. 

And now, Trini had simply tripped over her own feet in the hallway at school and Kimberly had grabbed her and held her as if she was seconds away from falling off a Cliff, her grip tight and her breathing heavy as Trini had attempted to get her to let go. 

“You almost fell, Trin.”

“I did. What a human thing for me to do.” Trini says with a roll of her eyes. Kimberly sighs.

“Just…watch where you’re going.” Trini stops short on the sidewalk, grips the straps of her bag as she turns to face Kimberly, who looks at her with a soft smile.

“Kim…is everything okay?” Trini asks with a loud exhale of breath. Kimberly’s smile fades into a frown of confusion.

“What do you mean?” Trini licks her lips, runs her fingers through her hair as she shakes her head.

“I don’t know, it’s just…ever since the attack, you’ve been a little…overprotective.” Trini mumbles the last word, her heart racing with uncertainty of what Kimberly’s reaction will be as Kimberly simply blinks at her a few times.

“You almost died, T. I’m just keeping an eye on you.” Kimberly says simply. 

“And I appreciate it, but I don’t think falling down in the hallway or getting punched by Zack is gonna kill me.” Trini says with a soft chuckle. Kimberly’s expression suddenly turns stony as she clenches her jaw.

“Zack hit you way too hard yesterday.” 

“He hit me with as much force as he’d hit you. Kim-.”

“Trini, you almost died, okay?” Kimberly’s voice is shaking, and Trini blinks in shock at the tears that begin to well in her eyes, her lips pursed as she tries to keep her tears at bay. 

“Kimberly, I…shit, I didn’t realize you were that shaken about it all, I’m sorry. Hey…” Trini moves in closer, takes her hand that’s clenched in a fist and unravels it to intertwine their fingers, and Kimberly lets out a shaky exhale of breath as she looks at Trini with a trembling bottom lip.

“I’m okay, Kim…I promise.” She whispers. Kimberly closes her eyes, nods once as she swallows the lump in her throat.

“I know. I…can we just go to Biology now?” She breathes. Trini frowns, but nods all the same as she leads her down the hallway to Classroom C. 

Biology drags on with a bore, and as soon as Kimberly and Trini leave and head to the entrance of the school, they find Jason, Billy and Zack already waiting for them.

Zack grins as soon as he sees them, and Trini can tell he’s on the verge of saying something stupid, so she gives him a simple wide eyed glare that has his simple faltering and his lips shutting closed before he can utter a word as Jason leads them to his car to drive them to the Cliff to train.

Training is tiring, Trini’s whole body sore and throbbing by the time Jason rotates around to her with a soft smile as he raises his fists.

She throws a punch to his face, which he easily side steps before gripping her wrist and twisting it, and Trini growls, kicks out at leg to hit Jason’s thigh, and he grunts as it impacts, stumbling back and letting go of Trini in the process, and she runs forward, throwing a right hook.

Jason leans back, grabs her wrist again and this time twists it hard, and Trini cries out in pain as he slams his hand against her elbow-

“KIM, WAIT!” Trini hears a grunt of pain and suddenly feels Jason let her go, and she spins around to see Kimberly on top of him, her fist raised and her teeth bared in anger.

“Kim!” Trini grabs her arm before she can hit Jason, and she looks back at Trini with a growl before looking back down at Jason angrily.

“What’s your problem!?” She yells.

“What’s yours?!” Jason roars back, bucking his hips to get Kimberly off him, and Trini drags her up and off him, Kimberly looking at her anxiously as she reaches a hand up to touch her cheek gently.

“Are you okay?”

“Kim, I’m fine-.” 

“Kimberly, what the fuck?” Jason stands now, anger written all over his face as he brushes the dust off his clothes, and Kimberly glares at him.

“We’re supposed to be training, not hurting each other!” She hisses.

“This is how we’ve always trained! Seriously, what has gotten into you lately? The second one of us even touches Trini, you’re jumping down our necks!” Jason growls. 

“She yelled out in pain and you kept going!” Kimberly yells.

“Trini’s capable of telling Jason when something hurts too much, Kimberly. And I think Jason cares enough about Trini to stop if that’s the case.” Billy says with a frown. 

“Of course I do!” Jason hisses. 

“Look, Kim, we get it. Trini almost died the other week, and she scared the shit out of all of us in the process, but she’s okay now. You can stop being so overprotective.” Zack says with a sigh. 

“Yeah, she almost died, and it’s like none of you care!” Kimberly cries.

“Kim-.”

“I’ve got this, guys. Just…stay here, keep training without us.” Trini mumbles. She reaches out and grips Kimberly’s hand.

“Come on, I think we need to talk.” She says simply, and Kimberly looks at her in hesitation before she sighs and allows Trini to drag her out of the Pit.  
“Kim-.”

“Look, Trini, I’m sorry. I can’t help it, okay?” Kimberly sighs as soon as they reach the morphing grid, and Trini turns to face her, their hands still intertwined as she shakes her head.

“It’s too much, Kim. I get it, I do-.”

“No. No you don’t.” Kimberly whispers softly. Trini frowns, finally lets go of Kimberly and crosses her arms over her chest with a raised eyebrow.

“Okay. I’m listening.” She says softly. Kimberly bites down on her lip in hesitation before she looks down and scuffs her foot against the ground as she shoves her hands into her pockets.

“I…I care a lot about you, Trini. Seeing that Putty almost squish you under his foot, it…it was fucking terrifying, okay? I thought you were gonna die. And for a second, I saw a world without you in it. And you have no idea how much that scared me.” Kimberly croaks out, avoiding eye contact with Trini as she continues to stare down at her boots.

Trini doesn’t know what to say, can feel her heart pounding against her chest as Kimberly lets out a deep sigh, and Trini can see the tears that fall from her eyes even though Kimberly’s head is down.

“I can’t lose you, alright? I already almost did, and I could barely breathe, I was so…” Kimberly shakes her head, finally looks up at Trini for a half a moment before looking back down at her boots.

“I can’t lose you.” She says again more firmly. 

Trini isn’t sure what happens next. 

Doesn’t know what compels her to do it.

But she steps forward and tucks a finger under Kimberly’s chin to raise her head, and when she does, Trini cradles her face in her hands and kisses her. 

Kimberly’s lips are soft against hers, a gentle whine of surprise escaping her as Trini brushes the tears from her cheeks with her thumbs, and Trini hears Kimberly whimper before she deepens the kiss, her hands gripping Trini’s waist and pulling her closer, and Trini’s mind is spinning wildly, one hand moving around to wrap around the back of Kimberly’s neck as the other traces the outline of her jaw, and Kimberly’s nails dig into her ribs as her tongue glides across Trini’s bottom lip, both of them shaking with fear and excitement-

“Kim…” Trini pulls away first with a gasp, the lack of air starting to get to her, and Kimberly leans in, bites down on her bottom lip gently before resting her forehead against Trini’s with a light bump. 

“God, I’ve been waiting for you to do that.” She breathes. Trini pouts and steps back slightly to look at her, and Kimberly chuckles before she sighs and shakes her head.

“I-how long?” Trini says hoarsely.

“Too long. Way too long.” Kimberly gasps out, kissing her again desperately, and Trini can’t help the small whimper that escapes her when Kimberly wrap her arms around her in a warm embrace, desperately pulling her closer until they can’t breathe anymore, both of them pulling away breathlessly as they rest their foreheads against each other. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Trini breathes.

“I was scared. Plus, I kinda liked just watching you from a distance…as creepy as that sounds.” Kimberly says with a chuckle.

“Kim-.”

“Falling in love with you was easy, Trin. It was a rollercoaster of emotions, but fuck, if I didn’t enjoy it…” She breathes softly. Trini smiles, closes her eyes and breathes Kimberly in as Kimberly sighs against her before pressing a kiss to her cheek and burying her head into her shoulder. 

“Now do you get why I’ve been so overprotective?” She whines into her shoulder. Trini nods, runs her fingers through her hair. 

“I get it now. It’s okay.” Trini coos softly. Kimberly lifts her head up, bites down on her bottom lip, and Trini leans in, kisses the corner of her mouth gently.

“But…maybe tone down on the overprotectiveness, yeah?” She teases. Kimberly chuckles, kisses her again gently before nodding against her.

“As long as you keep kissing me.” Trini laughs lightly.

“Why would I ever stop?”


End file.
